Avatar
by CreatorZorah
Summary: After participating in a weird experiment a young woman finds herself in the body of a young asari 700 years before the events of the game. Self-Insert.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I've written it about a year ago (right after relea__se of ME3)__, but wasn't sure if I wanted to share it. I think I suck at sci-fi. But since I don't have much time to update my stories, I decided to post it, so that my profile doesn't lie dormant. The good news is, I'll post another update for the Prince of Serpents this week._

_Anyway, it's something like a Self-Insert... and I don't really remember what it was about. I'll be thankful for reviews anyway :)_

_P.S. The title of the story has nothing to do with the film._

* * *

Codex :o)

**Galactic Standard Date: Month/Day, Year (H:M).**

Year 0 GS is the year of the founding of the Citadel Council.

A Galactic Standard Year comprises of 15 months.

Each month comprises of 23 days.

A day comprises 20 hours.

Each Hour comprises 100 minutes.

Each Minute comprises 100 seconds.

Each second is half as long as a human second.

_Consequently a Galactic Standard Year is about 10 percent longer than a year on the Earth._

**Thessian Date: Week/Day, Year/Month (H:M).**

Year 0 is the year of the entering the informations age.

A Galactic Standard Year comprises of 6 months.

Each month comprises of 7 weeks.

Each week comprises of 7 days, except the last week of the year that comprises of 5 days.

A day comprises 20 hours.

Each Hour comprises 100 minutes.

Each Minute comprises 100 seconds.

Each second is half as long as a human second.

_Consequently a Thessian Year is about 10 percent shorter than a year on the Earth._

**Asari names.**

In this story asari don't have surnames. T'Loak, T'Soni aren't surnames.

* * *

**Avatar**

_by CreatorZorah_

**Chapter 1**

_You like video games and want to earn 10000$ for answering simple questions? Then come to us! The offer is limited!_

Of course it's SPAM. Still, here I am, standing before the entrance. I feel stupid for coming here. I'm hesitating only because I fear they're some criminals that will drag me into some shady business. The building looks very respectable though. Besides, I really need money. So, I take a deep breath and open the door.

Not shady at all. A normal office building. Besides I notice logos of quite serious companies, so I decide to give it a try. I see a young female receptionist and head over to her. She seems to be busy and doesn't notice me.

"Hello?" I say.

"Oh, hello! I'm sorry," she says. "What can I do for you?"

"I came here because of the email about video games and questions," I say.

She smiles. "Ah, of course. Please take the elevator to the second floor."

"Thank you."

I shake my head and go to the second floor. Almost all offices are empty, but a single one seems to be occupied.

Before I have a chance to go there, a man rushes out of the office and greets me, "Hello! I'm glad you came. Strangely, you're the first." He looks genuinely confused. "I'm not sure why people don't come."

"Well, the email didn't look... very reliable," I say.

"Really? Well, I wasn't the one to compose it." He shrugs. "Anyway, I'm James Belmy."

"Alice," I say warily. He looks like a normal guy I wouldn't be opposed to date, not creepy at all. The situation is still kind of... creepy.

"It won't take much time. What's your favorite video game by the way?" he asks moving to the office.

"Ah... Mass Effect?" I say following him.

"Great! It's my favorite too." James exclaims as we enter the room with a computer and two chairs. A helmet lies on the table. "Please take a seat and put on the helmet."

"Why do I need the helmet?" I ask as I do as he said.

He scratches his head blushing, "I've no idea. They pay me for doing this."

"Well, what should I do now?"

"Ah... Mass Effect was it?" He turns the display on and selects the game. "Well, it will ask you three weird questions, you have to answer them truthfully."

I sigh and look at the display.

_**If you had a chance to live in the Mass Effect universe keeping all your current knowledge what race would you prefer? **_

_**Asari**_

_**Batarian**_

_**Drell**_

_**Elcor**_

_**Hanar**_

_**Human**_

_**Krogan**_

_**Prothean**_

_**Quarian**_

_**Salarian**_

_**Synthetic**_

_**Turian**_

_**Volus**_

_**Vorcha**_

_**Yahg**_

_**...**_

Curiouser and curiouser. I would like to live as long as possible and I wouldn't want to be a machine. So, it's asari or krogan. Krogan live longer while asari are much more beautiful. Besides asari have much more comfortable life. _Asari._ Click.

**Assuming you start a new life as a 100 years old asari, keeping all your current memories, what year would you like to live in?**

What's with these stupid questions? A psychological test based on the game? Doesn't matter. Well, it would be great to fight the Reapers, but... I'd rather live peacefully. Besides, even if I'd wanted to fight, it's impossible to change anything unless I start a few hundred years before the events of the game. _700 years before the Battle of the Citadel. _Click.

**Choose:**

**a) Wealth: you****'re one of the wealthiest asari.**

**b) Information:**** you're a very good information broker.**

**c) Power: you're ****one of the most talented biotics.**

Hard work beats raw talent. Information is the true power. However, information can be bought. Besides, I already have a lot of information in my head. _Wealth_. Click.

**Thank you for participating in the experiment. You may take off the helmet now. Have a good day. **

"Here is your money and the document," James says suddenly handing over promised sum of money.

"That's it?" I ask taking the money.

"Yeah. Don't ask me, what's the point of this. I've got absolutely no idea," he answers laughing.

Once outside I breathe a sigh of relief. It went well and I'm 10000$ richer.

* * *

_Wealth_. Click.

**Thank you for participating in the experiment. **

The world disappears in a bright flash of light. I can't see anything, everything is white around me, I can't feel my body, I can't move or even close my eyes.

**Searching for a matching individual. An individual found.**

**Name: Alisia**

**Date of ****b****irth: May 11th, 1371 AD (****2/7, 1685 ****GS) **

**Date for transfer: August 4th, 1483 AD (12/5, 1787 GS)**

**Starting the transfer...**

What does this mean? I don't even know how I perceive these words. I neither see or hear them. Suddenly I see some visions... no, these are memories. A life of a pureblooded asari, born to Tamalia M'Reli and Pal'fera. Her early years, school, commando training, university and, at last, death of Tamalia and Pal'fera. And then I realize that I can feel my body again. My eyes are closed and I lie somewhere. I open my eyes and see my blue-colored hand. What the...?!

"What did they do to me?!"

I jump to my feet and examine my body. I'm a bloody asari! Just like in my memories... The memories! With a feeling of dread I realize that I have a second set of memories. They stuffed me into the new body! They put me into the Mass Effect universe! What a madness! Or worse, they put me to sleep and currently... No!

It takes me about ten minutes to calm down. And then it downs on me: I really am an asari in the Mass Effect universe. It can't be anything else: everything is too real, the asari's memories are too vivid. On the one hand it terrifies me, but on the other I'm excited. I have a few hundred years to live, I'm a biotic, I have lots of money, I have time to make a difference... and have some fun.

I don't care about getting dressed, instead I rush out to the terrace. I live in a large penthouse on the roof of a very tall building. The view on Thessia is breathtaking.

"Damn, this is awesome!" I exclaim.

"Alisia... you're naked."

I look to the source of the voice and see an asari. If I were a human, I'd blush madly. Thankfully, asari don't blush, and, fortunately, my stunt wasn't out of place for the old Alisia. In fact there were dozens pictures of naked me on the extranet. And, probably, there will be more now. Damn it, and here I thought that paparazzi were a human thing.

"Ah... thanks for reminding me, Fy'ela," I say. Oh my goodness, I'm talking in Thessian language.

"You seem to be unusually happy today."

"I'm just in a good mood today," I say, going inside to put some dress on.

"Any particular reason?"

"No."

Using Alisia's memories, I find my wardrobe. As I open it, a happy grin finds its way to my face. Shoes! And dresses!

"You forgot about the meeting at eight o'clock, didn't you?" Fy'ela asked.

A meeting? Oh, damn it. I'm the main shareholder of the Deoris Systems and have to attend meetings. "I... eh... did."

"Alisia, you should take your responsibilities more seriously," Fy'ela tells me in a worried voice.

She's six hundred years old and worked for my "mother" since she was of my age. Apparently Alisia's mother didn't have much time for her child, so Fy'ela was the one to take care of Alisia. She's my most trusted assistant and friend now. Gah! It's so confusing to think about Alisia's memories!

I activate my omni-tool to check the time: 4/6, 2352/1 (7:76). The device looks almost like in the game, by the way. According to Alisia's memories omni-tool had been developed almost thousand years ago and didn't change much for the last centuries.

"I know," I tell her, trying to sound apologetic. "It's just... well, I'm not sure how that happened."

"I'll notify the board that you'll attend the meeting remotely."

"Thank you."

She bows to me slightly and leaves. As I put the dress on, I think about the meeting. The last thing I want right now is to attend it, but apparently I'm obliged, because I don't have a reasonable excuse to skip it. I don't have to participate in the discussion, but I have to hear what other shareholders have to say.

* * *

Listening to my fellow shareholders, I find myself wondering if choosing wealth was the right thing to do. It's boring! Something I completely agree with the old Alisia. Before someone messed with us, giving me her body to use, she was playing with the thought of selling all her shares and leaving for some club to work as a dancer. That's something I disagree with her. What kind of masochist would do something like this?

"What do you think about it, Alisia?" asks one of the asari, obviously trying to point everyone at my disinterest.

Thankfully despite my disinterest I was actually listening to the conversation, so I answer, "I don't think that we should bother with it. We're starship manufacturers, not a research center for shielding technologies. We won't be able to compete with Thettalla Technologies, while they have the leading scientist working for them, therefore the proposed division would be unprofitable."

"Perhaps you didn't hear..."

"I heard everything you were talking about... Kydilla," I interrupt the unspoken leader of the board. "We need these technologies and they're working with our competitors. So... let's purchase the Thettalla Technologies and make them... and make them our..."

I find myself missing the word in the asari language, so I use another term, even if it's unknown to asari, "...our daughter company. We would kill multiple birds with a single stone. We'd get their scientists, the technologies and the leverage against our competitors. It would cost us a lot of money, but eventually we'd get everything back, because we'd recapture the leading role in the starship construction and additionally we'd get control of the best shielding technologies for centuries as the best scientists of the Thettalla Technologies are young asari. Do I even need to tell you that these young asari are graduates of Thettalla University controlled by Thettalla Technologies?"

An utter silence follows my proposition. Looks of disbelief on the faces of asari are hilarious and I allow myself to smile. I can tell why they're stunned. Though Alisia was the main shareholder, she has never contributed in any positive way before. She neither was interested in nor understood economics. All she really wanted to do was dance. Furthermore Asari are mediators and diplomats, and so the shareholder wanted to negotiate with Thettalla Technologies or to establish a new division, but didn't even consider such an "aggressive" approach. Aggressive, my arse.

"But we don't have enough liquid assets," Kydilla protested weakly.

"I'm sure the Bank of Irune will happily agree to provide us with necessary liquid assets. Volus will see the potential advantage of the deal."

"What about Matriarch Menella? I doubt she will be happy to lose control over the company," Damia T'Sefa said.

"She doesn't matter," I say knowing that it was risky to talk so dismissively about one of the very important Asari leaders. Alisia's memories were telling me that Menella was one of the most important Matriarchs of the generation. Just like Alisia's mother had been before she and Pal'fera were killed by some mad krogan. "She'll be powerless once we purchase other shares. We'd have the controlling interest. It's not like we'd do anything unethical or illegal. Should we vote?"

Not all are in favor, but enough to do it my way. And after the voting I receive a nod of approval from Kydilla. Something Alisia would never get.

* * *

_A/N: To all those who want updates (I'm not sure if there will be any. If you want, please review, so that I know that there is an interest in the story), please be patient. I've got a publishing contract for the original novel I'm writing in a different language, I'll need a month or two to complete it, before I get to write anything else. I've still got 2 chapters of this story, but I'll post them later :)_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have one more chapter, but I'll post it next week :) I'll be finishing my novel by that time and will be able to continue this story. Though my other story has the priority, because I want to finish it by the end of this year.

Date and time are consistent to the second through the text in this story by the way :)

* * *

**Avatar**

_by CreatorZorah_

**Chapter 2**

**August 23th, 1483 AD (12:15pm)**

**Galactic Standard Date: 12/21, 1787 (8:82)**

**Local Date: 7/1, 2352/1 (9:36)**

**Thessia**

I don't really remember all the things I did during the first weeks. I traveled around Thessia, visited museums and theatres, went clubbing, which resulted in lots of casual... well, melding. It's great by the way. Unfortunately I have responsibilities, that's why I'm sitting in the conference room of the Thettalla Technologies, impatiently waiting for the remaining original owners of the company.

The whole stock market and corporate law in the Asari space are very different, confusing, even lacking. For example, de jure a company cannot own shares of another company. The whole thing has very deep roots in the Asari culture I don't really give a damn about. Asari companies cooperate, negotiate and trade, but they don't take over other companies. At least not in the sense I did.

But I found a way around it. Each member of the All members of the board signed an agreement that the shares of the Thettalla Technologies can't be sold without an agreement of the Deoris Systems board. Each member of the board receives an amount of Thettalla Technologies shares proportional to her Deoris Systems shares. Any new member of the board has to sign the agreement before getting any shares of the Thettalla Technologies. Confusing as hell, but it works and that's all I need. I know now why humans could develop so fast in the game. There are so many loopholes! I just hope that I didn't start a wave of corporate raids in the Asari Republics.

In the end my corporation managed to purchase fifty eight percent of shares. Matriarch Menella owns twenty three percent and another asari that refused to sell her stock has got thirteen percent. When I learned about the later, I wanted to hire someone to explain the asari why it's advantageous for her to sell her stock. That was before I learned her name.

Finally the seats are filled and I study the faces of the two asari. The first is Matriarch Menella, a quite attractive asari, dressed in a silvery dress. The second person, dressed in a yellow dress, is the one who interests me because of her name. Benezia. I can't be sure if she's the Benezia, but the probability is very high, because she's the only Maiden named Benezia on the Thessia. Yep, asari are rather creative with their names. I paid a lot of money to the information brokers to learn that.

"Thank you for joining me, Matriarch Menella, Benezia," I greet them. "I'm Alisia, the representative of the Deoris Systems."

"I know and I bet you think that the Deoris Systems can control my company," the Matriarch said.

"I do not think, I do control both of_ my_ companies," I say.

Menella smiles. "You're forgetting about my veto power, child."

I sigh. "After the death of my mother the Thettalla Technologies was very unwilling to work with us. That makes me wonder if there is more to the death of my parents."

"Maybe there was," the Matriarch says calmly. "But the reason of our 'unwillingness' to work with is very simple. Your mother was a wise woman and an experienced leader, but without her the Deoris Systems has no future. I doubt you'll be able to lead the company, you have obviously other dreams. Let's make it simple for both of us. Just go to the ones who made this pitiful attempt to seize control of my company and tell them that I'll veto any attempt to work with Deoris Systems."

Of course the Matriarch knew that Alisia wanted to become a dancer. Only barely I'm able to contain my anger. "The one who made the 'pitiful' attempt is me. It's my idea, supported by the board. As for your veto power... If you don't comply, I'll destroy Thettalla Technologies. It's just as good as owning it."

"Your threats are empty, Deoris Systems would go down too due to the massive debt to the Bank of Irune."

I smile. "No, it won't. You should pay more attention to the market. In the face of the news of our recent purchase the price of Deoris Systems went up. We issued additional shares. Apparently people liked my aggressive approach. My company got lots of cash to pay back the debt. The loan was only required to act quickly, I had to offer the previous shareholder enough credits to accept the offer without questions. Otherwise you would surely do something to prevent the takeover, because it's a known fact that you wanted the company to stay independent."

"To put it simple," I continue, "Should I destroy Thettalla Technologies we would lose some now, but we would gain much more in the end. Your company is the major power in the shielding technologies. Without Thettalla Technologies smaller companies would get a chance to offer their products to the market. If I hadn't bothered about Deoris Systems, I'd even prefer to destroy your company, because competition drives innovation, while lack of it breeds stagnation."

For the first time the Matriarch looks surprised. I decide to use the time to talk to Benezia. I have to get her on my side, because together they have the veto power.

"Choose your side carefully, Benezia," I say. "I want this company to prosper and I'm sure we can achieve much more through cooperation."

She hesitates for a few moments and then looks at Menella. "I'm not sure what you were playing at, but Alisia seems to be a very capable leader of the company. I cannot support you in this, Matriarch Menella. I'm sorry."

The Matriarch sighs and says, "No, it's alright, Benezia." Then she looks at me. "It seems that I greatly underestimated you, Alisia. I judged you on basis of rumours and they seem to be completely false. Strangely enough, three different information brokers told me that you wanted to sell your shares to start a new life as... a dancer."

I shrug and tell her, "Even the best make mistakes."

"Yes," the Matriarch agrees. "It's refreshing to see something new after living for thousand* years. However I don't appreciate what you did. I agree to cooperate, but the moment you start abusing my company and my people, I'll show you that you aren't the only asari that can be aggressive."

"You don't have to worry about it, Matriarch Menella," I say smiling. "I have only good intentions."

* * *

**August 23th, 1483 AD (05:15pm)**

**Galactic Standard Date: 12/21, 1787 (12:42)**

**Local Date: 7/1, 2352/1 (12:97)**

**Thessia**

I fall down on my bed and breathe a sigh of relief. I'm so tired! The moment I was dragged to this body, I was forced to plunge headlong in Alisia's business. I'm not bad at this, I have experience and a proper education, but I had already enough of the game. It wasn't a game of this kind of level, I didn't have to lead one of the largest corporations, but it doesn't really matter, for the same game on Earth is much more dangerous... and exciting. But excitement wasn't something I was wishing for when I was choosing 'wealth'. But then again, who am I trying to fool? Wealth and peaceful life don't fit in a single sentence together.

What should I do with the Reapers? I know that I have to start now and not in five hundred years. By then it would be too late. The truth is, I don't even know if I need to change anything, because I don't mind the endings of the game. However, my existence alone changes everything and I can't be sure if the victory will be achieved with me in this universe. Besides, how should I know if this galaxy will follow the game's scenario at all? I have to prepare the galaxy for the coming war. I've already rocked the boat, it doesn't matter if I rock it some more. Perhaps I can save lives and minimize casualties.

My first obstacle are spies. There have to be some besides the Collectors. If I warn the Council and even if they believe me, that would cause the Reapers to act earlier. Probably. If I act openly investing in the defences and weapons, spies will notice it. Therefore, if I want to prepare the galaxy for the war I have to do it carefully.

Cerberus. They were able to acheive many amazing feats. Why not create a similar organization? The questions is, how do I get followers without telling anyone of the threat? And then an idea strikes me suddenly. I'm horrified at the mere thought of doing that, but excited at the same time, because it's bloody perfect. It's difficult to use asari, they live too long for my liking. Salarians use logic too much. Krogan are... well, krogan. But I can use batarians, turians, quarians and humans.

The problem I can hardly imagine kidnaping batarians, turians or quarians. But the Mankind is an unknown pre-spacefaring civilization and the Citadel laws are quite lax about it. Unknown means there is no decision about their sentience. Consequently, I may treat humans as wild animals without worrying about legal consequences. I can uplift humans letting them develop in isolation. But it's very dangerous. Results are unpredictable, maybe katastrophal. So, I'll go a different route. I find the Sun without activating the Relay, then kidnap some humans and let them colonize a planet, making them believe I'm the Goddess and forcing them to work for me. I'm truly evil...

Jokes aside, it might work. I need followers and humans are perfect in many ways. But changing the humans on the Earth is an almost impossible mission due to the accumulation of negative experiences. Each individual is taught how to exist within the society either by its parent or the society itself. Besides, it's a dangerous route. Therefore instead of changing the world I create many new ones. I'll establish several isolated colonies with different societies, I uplift them. And then I will just watch which one works the best. Perhaps, the society with me as the Goddess will succeed, though I doubt that.

But right now I need to find the Sun. I activate the omni-tool and open the galaxy map. The search is much more difficult than it seems. Nothing is called the way it was in the game. But few minutes later I find the way: Mass Relay 314. It's the turian name and it exists in this world. What's even more important it's already reachable.

The greatest advantage of my new body is the absolute control over the nervous system, which means I don't have any difficulties in remembering facts I knew from my human life. The Arcturus is an orange giant and there is only one dormant Mass Relay close to 314 that leads to an orange giant. Asari have a bit different classification of the stars, but I still can find a match.

To find the Sun I need to go through all known stars similar to the Sun, yellow dwarfs, that lie about 35 light-years away from the Arcturus. I smile, as I get the result. There are more than twenty matching stars in it, but I easily find the Sun by adding additional parameters. The Sun is found. The closest active relay to the Earth lies 178 light-years away. Way too far for a simple FTL flight.

The best starship for the trip would be a Flessa class frigate manufactured by the Deoris Systems. Its maximal FTL speed is 14 light-years a day, while the drive charge has to be discharged every fourty two Thessian hours. Another problem is fuel. But neither was a serious obstacle on the way to the Earth for me.

As the main shareholder of Deoris Systems, one of the largest starship manufacturer in the Asari Republic, I had a few perks. And not just money. I had access to the various spacecraft designed for exploration. My choice of wealth was, apparently, the right one. Though, who knows what I would get if had chosen information...

To reach the Sun, I'll need to send VI-controlled scout ships that would find suitable objects for discharging. Once an object is found, I'd send a starship with fuel to it. I'd need a few years to create a route, normally a job of corporations specialized in selling star charts. But I can't reveal my plans to anyone and being an asari I have enough time to do it myself. So the quest for Earth starts.

* * *

*Thessian years, which are around 10 percent shorter.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **The last chapter I have, but quite soon I'll be able to write more, though as I said, I'll focus on the Prince of Serpents._

* * *

**Avatar**

_by CreatorZorah_

**Chapter 3**

**December 13th, 1501 AD (09:39am)**

**Galactic Standard Date: 9/2, 1804 (1:02)**

**Earth's orbit**

The Earth. Damn, what a beautiful planet! It took me twenty years to prepare everything and keep it from prying eyes. I learned lots of useful things for my mission. Some engineering, medicine and even starship piloting. The things that I didn't expect to be necessary at first.

Much to my dismay I started a corporate war in the Asari Republics. It's over now, and the economy is thriving, but I'm still uncomfortable with the amount of changes I caused. Even laws had to be adjusted. Especially after I liquidated nine large corporations to get money. On the bright side, despite monstrous expenses, I managed to get much more wealthy than before and that's good because I need money to finance my gamble with the Mankind.

I found three planets, habitable to an extent. One of them is surprisingly good, almost a carbon copy of the Earth. A perfect planet for colonization. Ninety light-years from Earth. The second one, that lies about eighty light-years away is less comfortable for a human. I doubt it would be colonized at all if found. However I don't need perfect worlds, because technologies can make the lives of colonists comfortable enough. The third one on the other hand is a nightmare, but that's what I need, because I plan to create sort of a prison world there.

All three planets are far enough from the active Mass Relays to be isolated, but close to dormant ones that won't be activated until humans of the Earth reach the Arcturus. Somehow I wonder if the first planet is what humans would call Eden Prime, because it does look like it.

I sigh and command the VI to land the starship. It's quite small, but I don't need a large one right now, because I won't have many passengers. After a few minutes I find a small village in Eastern Europe and set the course for landing right next to it. I see humans who were either looking at the descending starship or running away and smile. Religion surely helps me, since I do actually descend from the sky, otherwise there would be much less people looking and more running.

Soon the ship touches the ground and I run for the airlock. As I'm out, I take a deep breath and say, "I'm home."

It's really nice to visit the homeworld. Even after years on Thessia, I still think of it as my home. The asari homeworld didn't manage to replace the Earth in my heart. Of course, I can't be sure if I don't change my mind in hundred years, and, sure, it's not really my Earth and, probably, won't ever be the Earth I remember. However I like the illusion, because it's comfortable to have a place that I can genuinely call home.

Then my eyes fall on the villagers who stare at me with huge eyes. I've never thought that I would become an alien invader. Where's the XCOM? A smile creeps upon my lips. I shake my head and wonder which language the people speak. But who cares? I'm surprised that they don't run away. Are they terrified? Some are scared, obviously, others are curious.

It's about two metres to the ground. Sure, I can extend the ramp, but I decide to show off a bit more and slowly descend to the ground using biotics. I came from the sky, can fly and emit light. Almost like an angel. I head over to them, trying to look friendly. I'm sure they won't be able to do anything to me. I have a kinetic barriers, a pistol and biotic powers. No weapon can harm me.

People of my time would surely panic or get some military forces to kill me. These people are surprisingly different. They try to communicate with me, but I don't understand their language, so I stay calm watching as a few humans even kneel before me. Damn, that's awkward. I approach a young woman, who stands on her knees, touch her cheek and force her to look at me.

And then I meld with the woman. She's confused and scared, she doesn't even try to resist as I read her mind. She relaxes when the contact becomes pleasurable. It's very close to human sexual intercourse, that's why I feel very uncomfortable to do it with a random human. I don't touch her memories, just the language. When I break the contact the woman falls down to the ground, a blissful smile is seen on her face.

I raise my head and look at the crowd. "I came here for a child," I say in the language I don't even recognize from my own memories. "It should be no more than a year old. The one who gives the child shall be rewarded."

To look more mysterious, I ignore questions and use biotics to gently push away the people, who try to get closer to me. It's my first attempt and I'm not sure if it works well, I have a few different plans in my head, including a simple kidnapping. Still it seems to be working. I wait patiently until a few families come to me with their children in their hands. I'm lucky. Is that religion that helps me or do they just want to get rid of their children? Oh bother! Humans of this century are even more confusing than salarians. I look at the parents and chose the pair that looks most attractive. They have two boys behind them and a very young girl in the mother's hands.

"My daughter is almost a year old, but she isn't well," the mother says.

My omni-tool beeps signaling me that the analysis of human DNA is finished. I smile at the results. The Basic Universal Injection for gene correction, vaccination and straightening of immune system is compatible with human body. It's far from perfect, but I'm glad that I don't have to do much to protect children. Besides, that makes possible to give the parents the promised reward. Then I get the results on the girl's health. It's just a common cold that will be taken care of by the BUI.

"I will take her," I say looking the girl.

"Will she be cared for?" the girl's mother asks.

I give her a nod. "Of course, she will. She's chosen for a great mission." Then I move to make the injections to each member of the family. It's painless and doesn't look like a syringe from my time. I see their confusion and explain, "My gift. Your family and descendants will be healthier. You won't ever have a cold."

They seem to be disappointed at that, but I just take the child in my hands and move to the ship, ignoring other families and looks of the family that gave me the girl. I'd give them gold or silver, but that would, most likely, get them killed. Health is all and the best I can give them.

"Her name is Maria!"

It's the girl's mother's voice that stops me for a second. I turn my head to her, give her another nod and, using biotics, jump to the airlock and enter my starship. The first child is collected. Now I have to get twenty nine more children which will be raised as the first Teachers.

* * *

**April 21th, 1519 AD (07:30am)**

**Galactic Standard Date: 7/4, 1820 (0:12)**

**Calatha's orbit**

I didn't think that it would be this difficult. Raising one child is a headache. Raising thirty children at the same time is very difficult, but to do it in two split groups is a nightmare. Thankfully I had a virtual intelligence to help me. There was no choice but stay with them all the time for almost twenty years. Out of thirty children only twenty three became what I wanted.

The first fourteen of them will lead the theocratic world. It wasn't difficult to convince them that I'm their Goddess and they have to do what I say. The question is, how stable the society will be in the future and if they will be of any use to me and the galaxy.

The second group of nine will be the first citizens of an idealistic world. An attempt to create an utopian society. I won't be able to use it directly, of course, but there are advantages of this idea. It was so difficult to teach them. Their society should have absolutely no ties to the old one. Consequently, I couldn't even tell the children human fairy tales, because they're tied to the existing culture. I had to hire asari authors to write the literature I really needed. I wonder if it will work.

The seven who didn't make it were going to be mostly part of the second group. Either I made a mistake somewhere on the way, or their genetics somehow interfered with my teachings. Their aggressive behaviour, the need to dominate and get others to obey them was unwanted, so I isolated them from other humans. But I know what to do with them. They're perfect specimen for the prison world. I just have to abduct random humans from the Earth.

At last the VI lands my starship at the settlement and I move to the exit. As I step down the ramp, I see my kids rushing to me. I can't help but smile. I raised them and I do really consider them mine. I loved this group the most, because they were really different unlike the rest of their kind. So honest, selfless and friendly... that it's sort of depressing to realize that I'm not that good. And still they admire me as their mother and Teacher. The other thing that depresses me is their number. Only nine out of fifteen. I can't express how painful it to isolate the six a few years ago just because I failed them.

"Teacher Alisia, you came back," said a black-haired woman, smiling. "Is it the time?"

It's Maria. She's one of the nine, the only one who I was able to collect smoothly. I was attacked the second time I tried the same thing and decided to simply abduct all other children.

"Yes, it is the time," I answer with a nod. "They're cryosleeping."

"How many are they?" another woman asks.

"Just as I said, one hundred thirty five children. Each of you will be responsible for teaching fifteen of them. If anyone of you isn't ready, please, tell me now." As everyone stays silent, I continue, "Good. Let's unload the pods."

As we unload the cryo pods from the starship, I think about the future. In twenty years I will bring the last and the largest groups of children to Calatha and Arakia. The later is the planet where I established a theocratic society. I had a difficulty to find the names for the planets and in the end I just called them the Freedom and the Faith in Asari respectively. And then I found an appropriate name for the last planet. The Salutha or the Salvation.

When all cryo pods are in the main hall of the settlement, I use my omni-tool to open them and say loudly, "You know what to do. I wish you good luck."

"Thank you, Teacher Alisia."

"Just Alisia," I correct them with a smile. "Because now you are Teachers just like me, it's your turn to teach."

* * *

_A/N: Did you recognize the references? :)_

_Thanks for reading, btw :)_


End file.
